


Blah, blah, blah, Moony.

by Rumpels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels/pseuds/Rumpels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus find himself overwhelmed by the prospect of leaving Hogwarts, and begins pushing his friends away.  Sirius is determined to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blah, blah, blah, Moony.

**Author's Note:**

> *For Unwritten Curse's 'The Dialogue Challenge'*
> 
> Writing a story using only dialogue is tough work!

“Hey Moony?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I borrow your notes from Potions today?”

 

“Can you try to pay attention to Slughorn instead of shooting paperballs into Snape’s cauldron?”

 

“He was asking for it!”

 

“I seriously doubt that.”

 

“He gave Jamesie a look.”

 

“A look?”

 

“He did.”

 

“You know what? Fine. Here -- just take them. Now leave me be, I’m trying to study.”

 

“Hey Moony?”

 

“...”

 

“Hey Moony?”

 

“...”

 

“Moony?”

 

“What? What, Sirius? What do you want?”

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

“I-I-I argh! You’re a real prat, you know that?”

 

“Oi! Moony! Where are you going? Moony? Wait up!”

 

“I’m trying to get away from you!”

 

“But James is with Evans and Peter is in detention --”

 

“--a detention that you earned, but let him take the fall--”

 

“--and I’m all alone!”

 

“--because you were pestering Snape...again!”

 

“He was asking for it!”

 

“Asking for it. Asking for it! What, did he give you another look?”

 

“Pfft, that greasy bastard gives me a look and I’ll hang him from the Whomping Willow by his pants.”

 

“He rarely ‘asks’ for it, you prat.”

 

“What’s with the name calling today? Oh that’s right. Nearly that time of the month--”

 

“-- That’s enough Sirius! Enough!”

 

“Why are you mad at me?”

 

“Because -- because you’re constantly torturing Snape. For no reason. And you’re strutting around bragging about becoming an auror and fighting wars and --”

 

“-- He’s one of them.”

 

“One of what?”

 

“A Death Eater.!”

 

“I doubt You-Know-Who is going about recruiting his army here in Hogwarts. Something tells me he’s looking for parties who’ve graduated already.”

 

“Then why would Dumbledore be recruiting students here at Hogwarts for the Order?”

 

“For after we’ve graduated. We’re graduating into a world full of absolute chaos and Dumbledore is just trying to --”

 

“--Blah, blah, blah, Moony!”

 

“You’re an absolute arse.”

 

“Fine, he will be a bloody Death Eater. Happy?”

 

“Thrilled.”

 

“What is your sudden issue with roughing up Snivelly a bit, anyhow? You’re acting like you’re in love with him or something.”

 

“You are completely and utterly an idiot, Black. You just don’t get it, do you?”

 

“Again with the name calling! Please tell me what exactly you’re having issues with! But do speak slowly so that I can wrap my idiotic brain around it!”

 

“Let me alone!”

 

“Fine! I have a date with Marlene tonight, so don’t wait up. You’ll have to hold your apologies for the morning.”

 

“Screw you.”

 

“Screw yourself.”

 

~*~

 

“Remus! Come out of the rain! What in the bloody hell are you doing out here?”

 

“Leave me alone, Black!”

 

“What’s with the surname? C’mon, man! The Quiddich Pitch is no place to sulk during a lightning storm!”

 

“What do you care?”

 

“You’re my best mate!”

 

“James is your best mate! I’m just your tag-along, your bloody sidekick! The only reason you lot keep me around is to save your arses from getting detentions!”

 

“Ha! If that were the case, you’re doing a terrible job!”

 

“I’m being serious! Peter’s the one who can sneak about and get information for you guys. James is the big-headed Quiddich hotshot. You’re too good-looking for your own good. What am I?”

 

“Ugh, look, can’t we talk about this inside? I can barely hear you!”

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you!”

 

“Moony...Remus, you are my best mate --”

 

“--James--”

 

“--James is like my brother! No, he is my brother. I’ll follow the bloke to the ends of the earth, because I learned a long time ago that family sticks together, but family isn’t determined by blood. 

 

“Remus, you’re the representation of the best in all of us. You’re kind, caring, funny, smart… Hell, the only thing wrong with you is that little furry problem! You’re almost perfect!”

 

“You have such a way with words -- it’s no wonder why you’re such a ladies man. How do they resist your charm?”

 

“More sarcasm. Your passive-aggression is unbecoming.”

 

“Your face is unbecoming.”

 

“Hardly. Would you please just tell me what’s wrong! Is this still about Snape?”

 

“IT WAS NEVER ABOUT SNAPE!”

 

“Then what the hell is it about? I can’t fix whatever the hell it is that I’ve done wrong if you don’t tell me what the thing is!”

 

“You don’t get it!”

 

“Then tell me!”

 

“Argh!”

 

“Mmph!”

 

“Mmmm… Oh no.”

 

“Oh. Did.. did you just kiss me?”

 

“I’m so sorry, I have to go.”

 

“Where are you going? You can’t just kiss a bloke and walk away.”

 

“We aren’t talking about this, Sirius. Leave me alone.” 

 

“Stop, stop, stop. We are definitely talking about this. What the hell?”

 

“I said I’m sorry! I don’t know what happened!”

 

“I didn’t hate it.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not a bad kisser.”

 

“Stop. Just stop.”

 

“No, look, things don’t have to change just because…you know.”

 

“You can’t even say it! You’re dating Marlene. You’re not even gay.”

 

“You’re not gay, either.”

 

“Yes! Yes, I’m gay, okay? I’m gay, and I just kissed you. What part would you like to talk about?”

 

“Is that why you’re mad at me?”

 

“What?”

 

“You have feelings for me. You don’t want to have them. Thus, you are mad at me. Is that what’s going on?”

 

“I-- no. Maybe a bit of it. I’m not mad at you.”

 

“Please talk to me.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.”

 

“What has been going on with you lately? You’re snapping at all of us left and right, and you’re acting like you don’t want to be around us anymore! You say it’s because I’m having rows with Snivellus, but that’s not the real reason. Then, you kiss me, announce that you’re gay, and yet there’s apparently something larger at hand! What the hell, mate?”

 

“We’re graduating in a month.”

 

“Yeah, we’re finally getting out of here. We’ll finally be able to do something! We’ll save people, Remus -- save the world!”

 

“And what then?”

 

“What?”

 

“What then? Say none of us die -- none of our friends die, we don’t die -- then what? I’m a werewolf for heaven’s sake! What job will I have an opportunity to take? How will I support myself? Nobody will hire me, no matter what the N.E.W.T.s say. And will we all even be friends? What happens after you all marry...and have kids? When you move on with your careers?”

 

“Woah, marriage? Who’s getting married?”

 

“And what if one of us dies, Sirius? What if you die? What’ll I do then? What if He wins? What’ll happen to us?”

 

“Just...slow down for a minute, mate!”

 

“You’re already zipped up to join the Order, and to become an Auror. Same with Peter and James!”

 

“Heh, I doubt Pete ‘ll ever become an Auror. Have you seen his O.W.L. scores?”

 

“And now, on top of everything, how the hell are we supposed to get passed the fact that I kissed you -- that I love you? What now? Do we just walk back to the dormitory and pretend it never happened, and never speak of it again?”

 

“Going back to the dormitory is a good idea. I’m soaked.”

 

“You’re an arse.”

 

“As you keep telling me.”

 

“Argh!”

 

“Would you please stop walking away from me!”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Do you think that you’re the only one who’s afraid?”

 

“I…”

 

“Well, you’re not. I’m just as terrified, you know? That’s why I’m holding onto the idea of fighting back so much, Remus! I have to fight -- I can make a difference, I know I can!”

 

“What if you die?”

 

“What if I don’t? Or, what if I don’t fight and then He wins and takes away everyone that I love? I’m willing to fight for my friends! I have to fight!”

 

“I’m not sure if I’m ready to lose any of you.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll ever be ready for something like that.”

 

“I don’t even know how to deal with this.”

 

“We’ll help you! I’ll help you. You don’t have to deal with this alone.”

 

“I’m scared. I’m really afraid, Sirius.”

 

“I know, but I’m here with you. Marauders for life.”

 

“Marauders for life.”

 

“Come here.”

 

“Why are you hugging me?”

 

“What? You kiss me out of the blue and I can’t give you a hug?”

 

“Sirius…”

 

“Yes, Moony?”

 

“You’re incorrigible.”

 

“Better incorrigible than an arse. I like hugging you.”

 

“Can we go inside now?”

 

“Finally!”

 

~*~

“Are you going to sleep all morning?”

 

“Wha’? Ah--ahh--ACHOO!”

 

“Thanks, Moony.”

 

“Ugh. I feel terrible.”

 

“Probably from standing out in the rain like a stubborn git.”

 

“Achoo!”

 

“Yep. Sounds like a cold to me.”

 

“Where is everyone?”

 

“At breakfast, it’s after nine.”

 

“Crap. Today’s pancake day.”

 

“What me to get you some?”

 

“No. Achoo!”

 

“What me to bring you to the Hospital Wing to get you a nice Pepperup potion?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well then, I’m out of ideas.”

 

“What did you tell them?”

 

“Tell who about what?”

 

“James and Peter. What did you tell them about last night? I could hear you all talking while I was in the shower.”

 

“I told them that you’d tell them when you felt up to it.”

 

“I don’t want to have that conversation again.”

 

“If they could handle your furry situation, they can handle that you’re gay.”

 

“ACHOO! God, Sirius, that’s not what I meant!”

 

“Oh. Well, you should tell them.”

 

“Not today.”

 

“Sometime.”

 

“Right now I just want to go back to sleep. Can we talk about this later?”

 

“Hey Moony?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I kiss you again?”

 

“Achoo!”

 

“Well, maybe after you’re better?”

 

“But...why?”

 

“I already told you; you’re not a bad kisser.”

 

“What about Marlene?”

 

“Marlene broke up with me last week. Saw her snogging Gideon a few days ago. I don’t think she’ll mind.”

 

“Achoo!”

 

“Bless you.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything? I thought you were on a date with her yesterday.”

 

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

 

“Why do you want to kiss me? You like girls. A lot. A lot of girls.”

 

“I’ve never tried kissing a bloke before. I liked kissing you.”

 

“Sirius…”

 

“Who’s to say that I can’t like a bloke, too?”

 

“I don’t have breasts, for one.”

 

“I’m more of an arse guy.”

 

“God...let’s not talk about this now.”

 

“And you happen to have a particularly nice arse.”

 

“Sirius! For God’s sakes… Be quiet.”

 

“Shove over.”

 

“What? Oi! Don’t take my blankets -- what are you doing?”

 

“It’s cold in here.”

 

“You’re hogging the bed. ACHOO!”

 

“Then scoot closer.”

 

“Sirius.”

 

“Remus.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Night.”

 

“Hey?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You have a nice arse, too.”

 

“Ha! Yeah, I do.”

 

~*~

 

“Wow, Lily, you look absolutely stunning!” 

 

“Remus! Thank God you’re h-here. I can’t stop s-shaking!”

 

“Pre-wedding jitters?”

 

“I’m excited. And n-nervous. What am I thinking?”

 

“Hey, hey, calm down! It’s okay! You love James. James loves you. Things are going to be fine.”

 

“I know but… Is it wrong to be getting married so s-soon? Especially in the middle of this war?”

 

“I think it’s great that you’re getting married to one of my best mates, especially in the middle of this war. I mean, just look!”

 

“Hmm? James and Sirius? They look like James and Sirius?”

 

“Look how happy James is! Look at all of the people here -- can you see how happy they are? They aren’t worrying for once. I think that’s a great feat. We all could use a bit of happiness.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Don’t you want to get married?”

 

“Of course! I love James. I just… Pre-wedding jitters?”

 

“Everything will be fine.”

 

“How are you and Sirius?”

 

“We’re great, actually.”

 

“That explains the smile.”

 

“He’s always smiling. Even if he doesn’t mean it.”

 

“Well, does he now?”

 

“We’re all happy for you and James, Lily.”

 

“Thank you. I should probably find Alice, she’s supposed to be fixing my bouquet. The flowers were wilting. Hopefully that’s not a bad omen.”

 

“I suspect that the humidity had something to do with that.”

 

“Tell me everything will be fine again?”

 

“Everything will be fine.”

 

~*~

 

“Remus? Moony! Merlin, where have you been? You look...awful.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I just mean… where the hell have you been?”

 

“Dealing with that stupid mission from Dumbledore.”

 

“It’s been months!”

 

“Did you expect me to walk into a community of werewolves, have tea, gain their trust and intel and be home by suppertime?”

 

“You could have written.”

 

“Wait, Sirius, I’m sorry. Please don’t look at me like that, where are you going? I didn’t mean to snap. Writing you could have compromised the mission. Sirius, please! I’m sorry.”

 

“...I’m just so glad to see you.”

 

“Come here.”

 

“Mmm. I’ve missed you.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Let me make you some food, you’re thin. Well, thinner than usual.”

 

“Sirius, you can’t cook.”

 

“I can make you a sandwich.”

 

“Why don’t we go out? Or order in? But first...I have a better idea.”

 

“Ha, you really have missed me.”

 

“More than you will ever know.”

 

~*~

 

“Dammit! Sirius you said you’d always be here for us. ‘Marauders for life’... You’ve murdered your ‘brother’ and his wife… and poor Peter…. Dammit Sirius! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! God, why is this happening? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS DO ME? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO D-DESERVE TH-TH-THIS? What did they do to deserve this? I c-can’t do this. I’m alone. W-what the h-hell am I s-supposed to do? I can’t b-breathe…Why S-Sirius?”

 

“Remus, please. Please. I’m innocent! I would never betray them….”

 

“How can I believe you? How?”

 

“How can you not believe me? You, out of all of them, you should know --”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, but it’s time to take the prisoner.”

 

“I hope you rot in that cell, Black!”

 

“Remus! Remus! Wait! I’m innocent! I’m innocent! Remus! I love you! Remus!”

 

~*~

 

“Hey Moony?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So...Tonks, huh?”

“Yeah. She’s...something..”

“I thought you weren’t into the ladies?”

“I didn’t realize.... Not until I met her. I won’t pursue anything. She deserves better.”

“She’s a good girl, that one. And they don’t come much better than you.”

“Sirius… I can’t. I’m not good for her. She’ll move on.”

“Just go on a date with her already.”

“Are you upset?”

“Hm? About what?”

“Us.”

“You and Tonks?”

“Yes. And me and you.”

“I’ll always love you, Remus.”

“It’s just --”

“--you moved on a long time ago. I know. I don’t blame you. But I won’t stop loving you because of it.”

“I…”

“It’s okay, Moony. Promise. You’re still my best mate.”

“You’re still my best mate, too.”

“And you should take her on a date.”

“Sirius...

“Be happy with her. Treat her right. You deserve happiness.”

“So do you.”

“I’ll get mine, yet.”

“She deserves more than what I can give her.”

“I challenge you to a game of chess.”

“What?”

“C’mon Moony. For old time’s sake.”

“Yeah, alright.”

“Perfect. I’ll take black.”

“Don’t you want to talk about this more?”

“White moves first.”


End file.
